Burning In The Skies
by saltandburnit
Summary: When Holly decided she'd leave for a while and told Artemis he'd better move on with his life, she forgot one very crucial detail. Time passes… Warning: Character Death! Artemis/Holly


**Burning In The Skies, **an Artemis Fowl fanfic.

**Summary:** When Holly decided she'd leave for a while and told Artemis he'd better move on with his life, she forgot one very crucial detail. Time passes…

**A/N**: Title from Linkin Park. Not a song fic, the song just oddly reminds me of AF for no apparent reason…  
First Artemis Fowl fic, I tried but it might be a bit OOC. Also excuse my grammar, I've never written in this style before so it might be a bit off.

Un-beta-ed. If anyone would like to help me out please let me know.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song. No, I don't own Artemis Fowl either. Yes, I wish I did. Who doesn't?

* * *

"_Holly… There's something I want to tell you," Foaly started, seeming extremely uncomfortable. _

"_What is it?" she said if not a bit suspicious. If the centaur was feeling so awkward talking then there was no way she was going to like it._

"_It's about Mud Men…" he admitted. That surprised her. What would he possibly want to tell her about humans?_

Holly shakes her head to get rid of the memory. There is no need for that now. What's done is done. She is finally returning home after… how many years exactly? She can't even remember. Anyway, she isn't going to let any resentment ruin the day for her. After all, Foaly only had her best interest in mind. Even if what he said hurt… A _lot…_

"_Well… Did you know that their shorter lifespan is because of their lack of magic?"_

"Rea_lly?" she stressed the word, not liking where the centaur was going with this. This wasn't random. He was trying to get somewhere._

"_Yes. Fairies can live hundreds of years more than them because…"_

"_Where are you going with this, Foaly?" she snapped, having lost her patience. _

"_They grow old and die, Holly", he looked up both guiltily and uncomfortably at her. "Fast. Way too fast."_

"_Anything else you'd like to talk to me about or can I please go?"_

_She took his lack of an answer to be a no and headed for the door._

"_Holly, wait. Please listen to me…"_

Holly has a huge smile plastered on her face as she finally arrives in Haven. She can finally see Foaly again and Mulch and No 1 and if she's lucky… maybe she'll convince the first to help her get aboveground to pay a long overdue visit.

When Holly enters the Operations' Booth, she finds the centaur aggravated as hell and with his head hidden behind big and quite scary piles of paperwork. Yikes. She forgot how awful working at an office can be.

Luckily, for the past… _something_ years she has only been taking missions, no offices, no paperwork. Surely she had a boss but not one who was on her back all the time. Still, she was lonely. Going on solo missions all the time could do that to the best LEP officer.

"I'm busy…" Foaly announces without actually bothering to look up and see who dares to disturb him for any other reason than save him from the torturous paperwork.

"Not even for me?"

He jumps up at the sound of the familiar voice and an almost comical grin brightens his features. "Holly!" he gallops over to her and pulls her in for a hug. "It's been so long… There's so much to tell…"

"Yes, yes, there is," she agrees but for some reason she feels like this isn't what she wants right now. Another thought is at the back of her mind coming closer to the surface with every passing second, a need to see a different person. More specifically, a certain Mud Boy who must have definitely grown into a Mud Man by now. How many things have changed, she wonders, since the last time she saw him…

"_You're early," he pointed out while heading towards her at their usual meeting point. "So eager to see me?" he smirked._

"_Don't flatter yourself Mud Boy." The statement would have had more effect if she didn't sound half depressed when she was saying it._

"_Hardly a Mud Boy, Holly, I'm twenty-two, remember? Twenty five even." _

_And how could she forget? The boy was almost three feet taller than her, his features sharp with a bit of a stumble on his face. His mother had finally convinced him to be a little less intimidating with wearing his suits all the time so at that moment they were replaced with black jeans and a polo shirt. He had changed so much over the years. _Perhaps Foaly is right_, she thought. _They _do_ grow up too fast_._

"_But more to the point, Holly, what's wrong?" he continued._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're obviously upset about something… What is it?" A pair of mismatched eyes looked down at her with concern, mirroring hers perfectly. _

_She sighed. She didn't want to tell him just yet. It would be better if they spent some time together first. They had the whole day ahead of them, why ruin it so soon? But she couldn't bear the thought of him being worried for her the whole time. "I'm leaving, Artemis."_

_A frown appeared on his still young face. "You're leaving? Why? When? For how long? And to _where_ exactly?"_

"_One question at a time, Arty," she smiled at him._

"_You're right, I'm sorry. I'm talking like my brothers." Holly chuckled lightly. "So where are you going?"_

"_I've been transferred to another city underground. I can get assigned with more missions there. Of course, I'll have less free time but I think it'll be worth it…" she lied. It wouldn't be worth it. Not if she couldn't see him again._

"_Ok… Well, you're still going to come to the surface, wont you? You have to do the Ritual after all… We can see each other then."_

"_I won't get anywhere near Ireland, Artemis," Holly fought to remain calm for the worst part of the conversation that she knew was coming._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want to."_

"Holly? _Holly_? Are you listening to me?" Foaly waves a hand in front of her face.

"Hey, Foaly," she says, ignoring everything else. "… do you think you could get me a pass for aboveground?"

"Why? What do you want above ground? Haven't you done the Ritual recently?" The elf is perplexed. Why is that Foaly's first assumption? Fowl is (or at least was as far as she knows) a friend to him as well. And if not the centaur knows how close he and Holly were. Why isn't that the most logical assumption?

_You're over thinking this, _a little voice says in her head. "Just get me up please. Think of it this way: I have been cramped up travelling for more than twelve hours."

"Shouldn't that mean you should get some rest?"

"I need to _breathe,_" she glares at him.

"Ok, ok. I'll get you your pass. No need to get mad," he complies not without muttering something about crazy female elves.

"_What is it, Foaly? What do you want? I know what you saw. I wish I could say it didn't mean anything. But it _did_ and nobody can change that." _

"_I know that, Holly. This doesn't change the facts, though," he sighed, sorrow coloring his tone._

"_Be a little more specific, Foaly. I'm running very low on patience," she growled._

_Another sigh. "Ok, fine. Forget the aging factor though it is a _big _problem, Holly. I have something simpler for you. It's forbidden. Against the rules"._

"_I never follow the rules anyway", she shrugged if not a little miserably._

"_D'arvit, Holly! Think of Turnball and Leonore. Do you want to be like them?"_

"_We won't be like them!"_

"_How do you _know_?"_

"_I DON'T, OK?" she admitted, a little too loudly. Good thing the OPS Booth was soundproof. "I don't know… But what am I supposed to do? Never see him again?"_

"_Holly, do you understand why I'm telling you this?" the centaur asked more softly this time. She nodded. "Are you sure?"_

"_Because you think it's the best for me?" It sounded like a question._

"_Because it's the best for _both of you_". The elf looked up at him for an explanation. "You are going to live hundreds of years. He might not make it to one hundred. Let him move on with his life, make something out of it. _Let him go, _Holly…"_

_And she did…_

"How's your breathing, Captain?" comes the voice from her helmet, dripping with sarcasm. _Oh, it's good to be back_.

"My breathing is fine, it's my eyes I don't trust."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning _what the hell happened_ while I was gone?" she exclaims. "That is _not _the Ireland I left behind."

The voice on the other line chuckles. "Care for a GPS?"

"Just the route to the Fowl Manor please," she sighs.

"Fowl Manor?" Foaly asks. Holly almost thinks he sounds alarmed.

"_Yes_, Foaly. Fowl Manor. You know, to visit Artemis _Fowl_. What do you think I'm doing up here anyway?"

"Holly…"

"What?" Something is wrong. She can tell from the one of his voice.

"Never mind. Since you're there… I'll send you the route. There is something you might want to see…"

"Ok…" she agrees hesitantly.

She doesn't hear the _or not_ the centaur secretly thinks.

"Wow. Artemis has been busy."

The Fowl Manor as many things apparently didn't remain unchanged through time. It isn't only the small changes like the fresh paint in some of the old parts of it or the new gate, the extra security, the more than impressive green garden outside. The whole place feels different. Somehow cheerier… yet sad at the same time.

The voice of reason in her head has a comment for that. _You're only nervous about seeing him again. Get a grip._

She briefly wonders if that was how Artemis was with Orion… Probably worse. Poor Mud Boy…

_The hurt in his eyes made Holly's heart break. She shouldn't have phrased it like that. What was she thinking?_

"_What do mean 'you don't want to', Holly?" his voice was naturally calm but after knowing him for ten/thirteen years she could see right through it._

"_Artemis…" his name was a pain filled sigh, but also a prayer for him to find another way. She was certain this time, though. Even her genius couldn't change her mind. "This isn't going to work out between us. We can pretend to be friends, but it won't work either."_

"_On the contrary, I believe it worked fine so far."_

"_Really? Because I remember you developing an _alter ego_ that was madly in love with me," she pointed out. "… No pun intended," she added as a second thought._

"_That was seven years ago. And for seven years things have been great. We come here once a month and… catch up. It's never been awkward or disappointing. I don't understand, Holly and you should be proud because there aren't many things that I can't understand. Why do you want to leave? What changed?"_

"_I changed. This can never work, we can't keep pretending. I need to move on with my life… So do you." She sincerely hoped Artemis was in too much shock to notice her cringe as she said the words. She didn't want this, not one bit. But she owed it to him. She had to give him a life. A life he couldn't have with her._

"_Holly…"_

"_No, you've got to listen to me," she abruptly grabbed him by the shoulders. "You need to keep going, you have to forget about this. Focus on your own world. Find a girl, have a family." She could already see him shaking his head. "You can master anything you like. Find something you want to do and focus on it. Be happy. Isn't that what everyone wants?" she offered lamely._

"_And what are you going to do exactly?" he questioned her, one eyebrow raised._

"_I've already moved on. I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_The boy (man?) backed away from her, ignoring the hint of hurt in her eyes. "So we're never going to see each other again?"_

"_I'll come visit one day. I promise," Holly smiled. It was a nice change._

"_Fair enough," he sighed. "I'll be looking forward to that."_

_They spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company for as long as they could before Artemis had to go home. Little did they know, they were never going to see each other again…_

Once Holly lands in the Fowl Manor she immediately takes off her shield, not thinking this through. So many things have changed. Including the people inside. Who knows who lives there now?

Her heart beats faster as she walks towards the entrance of the house, eager to see her long lost friend.

"Holly, wait…" Foaly warns her.

"What?" she asks, impatience once again leaving her. Where is Artemis? "Who is that?" she adds, eyes wide when she sees a young girl, around the age of seventeen walk out of the house.

She is considerably tall, taller than her already and has her long brown hair tied. When she spots the elf she heads towards her, pure curiosity and… hope shining in her bright blue eyes. An even taller man is following close behind.

"Foaly who is that?" Holly asks, suddenly glad she's wearing her helmet.

"Holly, do you have any idea how much time passed since you left?" he asks, sadness filling his tone. She feels her heart clench.

"A… a couple of decades? I-I don't know…" she stammers.

"That's Arianna Fowl. She's Artemis' granddaughter. Brilliant girl as far as I've heard…"

"A _grand_daughter? Already? How old is he?"

"He _would_ be 83 now. Or 85 if you count the time travel…"

Holly freezes instantly. It doesn't take long for the whole meaning of Foaly's words to sink in. "What do you mean _would be_, Foaly?"

"Holly…"

"_Don't…" _Tears gather in her eyes, somehow knowing what he's going to say without hearing it.

"You've been gone for sixty years…" _Sixty years? No way. There is no way… She would have noticed!_

"No… _no._"

"Artemis died last year."

"_They grow old and die, Holly,"_ she remembers his words. _"Fast. Too fast."_ Too fast…

"NO!" she cries, falling to her knees.

Her whole body shakes with sobs, her vision is blinded by tears that are now flowing freely. She doesn't want to listen to her friend anymore and takes of her helmet, throwing to the ground desperately. _Died last year… _This can't be happening. He can't be dead. He just _can't_. At least not without a goodbye. _Last year…_ Holly can't be a year late. Merely a year late! If only she came back _one_ _year_ earlier then maybe… No this can't be happening…

"D'arvit, _no,_" her voice breaks and she tries to muffle it by hiding her head in her hands. "Please, no…"

Suddenly, a hand is touching her shoulder and she looks up to find a pair of a bright blue staring worriedly at her. Eyes that are so familiar it hurts.

"Are you ok?" the girl asks her. Holly just keeps on sobbing, lost into the warm color of her eyes. "Are you Holly?"

"W-what?" Holly stammers, sure she heard wrong.

"Are you Holly?" the girl repeats. The man is approaching with a cautious expression on her face and she motions him to stand back.

"How… how do you know?"

The g- Arianna smiles. "My grandfather left something for you. Would you like me to give it to you?"

"Artemis?" she asks if not a little desperately.

"Yes. Do you want it?" Holly frantically nods at her. "Butler, could you please bring me grandpa's package for Holly?"

_Butler?_ the elf wonders and looks at the man who was getting back inside. It isn't the Butler she knows. Or… knew anyway. Sixty years… He is most likely dead as well… Artemis and Butler _dead_. How did time pass so quickly? How didn't she _notice_?

She then remembers what Artemis told her once. Every Butler is assigned to a Fowl. It is a tradition. This _Butler_ must be Arianna's bodyguard…

Holly looks at the girl more carefully. She doesn't look so much like her… grandfather. Of course being a girl probably has something to do with that. Her features are softer, but her eyes not only have his characteristic blue color but also that spark that made Artemis who he was. She wonders if she's like him. Genius, smug, determined. Does she know about the fairies? She has to… She recognized her immediately.

Butler comes shortly after with a small package in her hand addressed to Holly with Artemis' handwriting.

"There you go," Arianna passes it over to her. "Do you need anything? Anything at all?" Holly shakes her head but this new Fowl doesn't leave.

Opening the package, Holly is shocked to find the coin she herself gave Artemis so many years ago after their adventure in the Arctic. There is also a letter in there. With shaky hands she picks it up and reads…

_Dear Holly,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm probably dead or in some way incapable of saying these things to you myself. Since most likely it's the first one I'd like to tell you not to sad. I lived my life the way you asked me to and it really was something I wouldn't change for anything. The only thing missing was your friendship. Still, I feel the need to thank you. Had you not said those things none of it would have happened. Don't regret anything that happened between us or the face that we didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I know you'd want to and that is enough for me. All I want from you is to move on with your life like I did. You deserve it just as much as I did. In fact even more._

_Also if in any case you need help down at Haven, don't be afraid to ask my granddaughter Arianna. She's a wise girl for her age, almost as smart as I was. She knows everything I know about the fairies and is more than capable to assist you the way I would. I know it won't be the same but if you really need help please don't hesitate to ask. I'd hate to think I left you alone like this. _

_One more thing… I'm returning the coin to you. You once told me that every human has a spark of decency. You were right, Holly. You were right and you helped me build that spark until it was a roaring fire. Once again I can't thank you enough. You made me a different person, a better one._

_It was a pleasure meeting you, Holly Short and I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you. _

_Goodbye,_

_Artemis Fowl II_

The paper is wet with tears by the time she's done. Arianna's still there watching her with a mixture of sorrow and sympathy in her eyes. Holly looks up at the girl. The girl who according to Artemis is supposed to… replace him.

It doesn't take long for Holly to realize that she never will be able to.

She can't say goodbye to Arianna instead of Artemis.

She can't talk to her the way she would to him.

She can't say she's sorry for leaving her behind.

She can't hold her in her arms, kiss her, tell her that she loves her.

Arianna can't be Artemis Fowl for Holly Short.

No one will ever be. Never again.

* * *

"_I'm swimming in the smoke_

_Of bridges I have burned…_

_So don't apologize_

_I'm losing what I don't deserve._

_The blame is mine alone_

_For bridges I have burned…_

_So don't apologize_

_I'm losing what I don't deserve_

_What I don't deserve…"_

* * *

A/N: Thought I'd include the song here even though as I mentioned before it hasn't got much to do with Artemis Fowl, if anything at all. I'm thinking of writing more AF fics. What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this one. Feel free to criticize but no flames please.

P.S.: Who else thinks Asa Butterfield would make an awesome AF?


End file.
